Never Let Go
by WhiteLadyoftheRing
Summary: When Princess Marlene requests Allen Schezar's company on a walk through the gardens, what sort of confessions will be made?


_Disclaimer: Ladeedadeedah . . . I don't own Escaflowne . . . dumdeeditdeedoo . . . nor Marlene . . . ladeedumdeedah . . . nor Eries . . . dumdeeladeedum . . . and, unfortunately, I do not own Allen Schezar ::pout:: _

Nights here were beautiful. They always were. The moons hanging in the sky and the starlight dancing in the trees formed their own sort of language that could be spoken only by the beauty of one's heart, and one could only converse with their heart's own special harmony. This is music.

_Can you hear it?_

Along the garden path, two figures emerged, walking side by side. Outwardly, they were silent, the silence itself forming a barrier that prevented their hands from brushing against each other, from their lips meeting in one brief, quiet confession of love. But inside, their souls were singing in perfect harmony.

_Can't you hear it?_

"Would you like to release me now, Princess? There seems to be no danger here . . ."

"I did not request your presence here for protection, Allen."

"Not for protection? Then may I ask, Princess, why you would ask the accompaniment of a knight?"

She shrugged. "Not being alone? Having a handsome companion? Take your pick. And don't call me 'Princess' any longer, Allen. You've granted me the right to your first name, and now you mine. Call me Marlene."

"Marlene . . ." She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Hush. Come with me," and with that she was dragging him through a maze of trees and bushes until they reached a small fountain, hidden by beauty.

Of course he did not mind being dragged around by a beautiful girl at night, and what man wouldn't? She was, indeed, a beautiful girl, and she seemed to be fond of him; always asking him to accompany her on an outing when no knight would be needed, such outings that were so absurd that most knights would excuse themselves as 'in training' or 'on leave'. Then why didn't Allen do the same? Perhaps it was that he was forming a certain attachment to the princess. Although she was older than he, she had this sort of naivety about her that he found not only endearing, but . . . oh, what was the word? He couldn't think of it. It was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, rising into his chest and pulling at his heart with ecstatic pain. No, he would not feel like this; she was a princess and he a knight. It was not meant to be.

"Beautiful . . ." she murmured as she let the water run over her fingers, a few rose petals gathering around her hand.

"I know you are . . ."

And with that, they both immediately blushed.

After a moment, Allen sat on the edge of the fountain wall, chuckling slightly. "Why are you blushing, Princess? You know it's true."

"I told you to call me Marlene, Allen." She sat beside him and watched the moonlight reflect off the water in a million directions.

"Aye, but it's not proper, Princess."

She looked up at him. "Proper?" His gaze met hers. "I've stopped caring about propriety, Allen. Don't you realize that? Don't you realize that it's not 'proper' of me to ask your company on walks through the garden, no matter how professional I act about it?"

"Princess Marlene . . ."

"Don't you understand that a princess should not feel this way for a knight? Especially one who has sworn to protect her at all costs, not out of love but duty?"

"Princess . . ."

"Don't you know I should not be taking advantage of my position and yours and this entire situation just to be near you? Don't you see that it's not proper? Don't you-"

"Marlene?"

"Yes?"

He pressed his fingertips against her cheek and looked into her eyes for a moment. What beautiful eyes! They captured the starlight and drew him nearer and nearer until he could feel her shaky breath mingling with his own. He hesitated a moment and then leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, and, as he pulled away, he uttered the phrase she had been both anticipating and dreading.

"I love you, Marlene."

Damn. He hadn't meant to say that. He had meant only to silence her, not to tell her how he felt. Well, there goes his rank.

"Allen . . ."

"Yes, Marlene?"

"I wish you hadn't said that."

"I'm sorry . . ." he fidgeted nervously for a moment, and then stood. "I'll . . . take my leave, then." He turned to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please . . . don't leave." She stood and took both his hands in her own, thought for a moment, and then began, slightly tearfully, "I mean . . . the problem is . . . the reason I wish you hadn't said that is because . . . I . . . I feel the same way. But I'm . . . afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Allen, I'm a princess. And you're a knight. My father would never allow it, but I want to be with you forever and be able to see you without making excuses and without sneaking a-"

His lips silenced her once more. What started as an innocent hush was continued to an act of adoration and soon passion. He pulled her close, afraid to let go. Breaking the kiss, she cuddled close to him, simply enjoying his presence.

"I love you, Allen."

He smiled and kissed her once again, entangling his fingers in her golden hair, and pushing her towards the fountain, as if to sit with her on it once again, but before they knew it, they both splashed into one giggly heap in the water. They were both absolutely drenched, but neither really cared. He splashed her a little, and she pinned him to the side of the fountain, grinning. She loved him, she really loved him. And he returned that love. What could be more perfect? The knight in shining armor and his beautiful princess, together at last. Was this a fairy-tale? Only to end when the child fell asleep and the storybook was put away?

No, this was true love. The way he held her, the way he looked at her . . . everything. They were together at last, and although they had gone from acquaintances to lovers within the space of a few short hours, their lives would never be the same.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close. She tucked her head beneath his chin and sighed, "Promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise that we'll be together forever?"

He simply smiled and kissed her temple, happy just to have her near. The stars danced above them that night, as they enjoyed their pure, innocent young love. Their souls harmonized beautifully, singing out into the night, rivaling the stars themselves in their glory. This is love; this is music.

_Can you hear it?_


End file.
